


Not A Typical Love Story

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Aww!, Domestic Bliss, Dorks in Love, Except He Is Short., F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Guys. Katsune Loves Nowaki So Much., Katsune Is Saltyshima 2.0, Like Mother Like Son., M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Poor Nowaki, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post Mpreg, Requited Love, Rimming, SUDDEN ANGST., Smut, So Insecure, Teen Pregnancy, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Their Love Is So, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Volleyball Dorks in Love, genophobia, holy shit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Sequel to Not A Regular Omega. Told from the lives of their children.Or:Nowaki has got it bad for his best friend, Katsune. However, he thinks that Katsune wouldn't return his feelings because of his odd, broken omega nature. Though, Katsune... thinks he's perfect.





	1. Oh My Fucking God.

**Author's Note:**

> Sah, dude.

"Momma... how did you do it?"

"Do what, honey?"

"How did you... how did you become so excepting of your status? Honestly, ever since I presented, I've been getting nothing but alphas giving me weird looks and trying to touch my ass. Probably the only reason that nothing has happened is because Katsune is always there..." I groaned, feeling a headache coming on. "It's been a year and they are still doing it..."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, however there isn't much you can do. Alphas are more often than not just trying to find someone to put under their power and control."

"Did dad ever do that?"

"Oh, nonono! Your father loves me very much and I love him, there was never a time where he took my secondary gender and put it over my head. When you find a mate who loves you, secondary genders won't matter. You'll see. They will always put your needs first, not because you are an omega, but because they care about you. Now, you should go to sleep. You have school in the morning."

"Yeah, goodnight..." As I walked upstairs to my room, I couldn't help but think about my mother had said. 'When you find a mate who loves you, secondary genders won't matter.'

'They will always put your needs first, not because you are an omega, but because they care about you.'

When I thought about that sentence, I thought of Katsune. Despite the fact that our parents have been trying to get us together since before either of us could form coherent sentences, I'm bot really sure that the spark is there. I have always had butterflies and my heart clenches when I see him, but does that really mean love?

Sure, I really care about him but maybe it isn't really what I think it is? Hell, I don't even think he feels the same way. I mean, for real, who and the actual living fuck would want an omega like me? Yeah, I have the height and the small frame, which makes no damn sense because are like the tallest fucking people ever, but I have the personality of an alpha. Like, what the fuck is that? And, at this point, I'm so disgruntled with everything that has to do with sexual and emotional bonding. 

Honestly, the idea of sex makes my stomach clench, not exactly in the good way either. It's shitty, I haven't really told anyone (except Katsune, of course), but when I did, they said I was probably just asexual, which is ok. But is it really? Isn't the main point of being an omega is to be bitched and have (admittedly great) sex every few months in the hopes of having pups? I don't want this. I didn't and still don't want to be an omega.

I suppose over the last few months, I have come to terms with it a little, but being an omega sucks. All of the omega's at school just sit quietly with their hands folded in their laps and being submissive little fucks. Not to say all of them are like that. After all, Yuuki and my mother... they are extremely strong with the dignified way they carry themselves. However... I can't help but submit. I hate it. I hate when alphas come up and touch my ass. And I hate that Katsune has to stand up for me. That he has to see it.

All in all, I'm nothing like an omega. I can't cook, I can't do household chores. I fucking suck, huh? Oh my fucking god. The only thing that makes me an omega is the slick that comes out of my ass ever quarter of the year. Y'know, that and that I can carry pups. But we don't talk about that here.

I hate having to miss school and volleyball for a week every few months. Plus, whenever I come back, everyone just looks at me knowingly and that's shitty. Like, oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your business as to whether or not I fucked myself into a mattress for four days. But seriously, why do they feel the need to just stare at me and make me feel like a sex toy? I always heard stories about it from Yuuki and the other omega's at school, I just never thought it'd be this bad. However, Yuuki doesn't have to worry about this anymore. After all, he's practically been married off to Kotori, who scent marks him every other minute. Maybe getting an alpha would be easier than just trying to go it alone, people trying to grope you and harass you. But... I don't want anything like that unless it is with Katsune. Looks like I'll be alone forever.


	2. Forever Alone... Maybe.

As I walked down the stairs that afternoon, I saw a gross yet extremely sweet thing. My brother and Kotori were making out on the couch. Again. 

I can't help but admit that I'm jealous of their relationship. I threw a pillow at them, anyway.

"Ow! What the hell, Nowaki!? You made Tori bite my lip!"

"Oh, please. Like you don't like that. Anyway, Kotori, is Katsu home?"

"Oh, yeah." He said before pushing his lips back onto my brothers and laughing when the fell back onto the couch. 

"I don't know if I'm disgusted or happy for you, Yuuki." I got a middle finger in response.

As I made the trek to the Kageyama house, I started thinking about my brother. 

My brother was, for all purposes, an omega. He looked the part, had the perfect demeanor, was rarely cross. And he had an alpha. And an alpha who loved him at that. I sighed. I wish I could have something like that with-

"Katsune!" I shouted as I came face to face with the person who kept occupying my thoughts.

"Ah, hey, Nowaki! What's up?"

"I was, uh, going to see if you wanted to come over and hang out. I don't particularly enjoy watching my brother and your brother suck face."

"Gross."

"I know right?"

"Mm. So, want me to come over then?"

"Yes, please."

 

I don't know how an impromptu visit turned into Katsune spending the night but I'm not even made about it. Why would I be? After all, I get to wake up next to the most handsome man in the world tomorrow. I did a miniature dab like movement and accidentally smacked Kotori in the face.

"Ow, what the hell?"

"I don't like you."

"I think we established that."

"I don't want you here."

"I know."

"I don't want you sleeping alone in the same room as Yuuki."

"Yeah, well, doing it anyway. But hey, you're cute when you've you're angry." He chuckled as he went into Yuuki's room, taking off his shirt and throwing it out the door. I wish I hadn't heard giggles and moans right after.

"Ew... no! Come back and recognize my power!"

"Nowaki?"

"Yes, Katsune?" I turned around a smiled at him softly.

"Why do you dislike Kotori so much?"

I walked over to the bed and laid next to him. "Well... I know he's a good guy and all but I just want Yuuki to be happy. And I want the same for my little sister. It's just... Yuuki is so soft and kind and I don't want him to get hurt." I started to take on a distressed scent, causing Katsu to cuddle into me.

"Well, I think he's pretty happy, if I do say so myself." I smacked his arm and he chuckled. "And, I think you should work on being happy yourself."

"Easuer said then done. Especially when the person you like couldn't possibly be attracted to your strange ass omega habits. I'm serious. I once built a nest in the dryer, hell, I built a nest in my kitchen cabinet."

"Aww, that's so cute! How on Earth could that be considered weird?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"But, hey. You like someone?"

"A-Ah, yeah, kind of..."

"Oh..." I hardly caught his upset expression. Hardly being the operative word.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! I like someone too!"

"O-Oh... okay, cool...."

"Jesus. Just admit you like each other, kiss, and go to sleep. Damn." I don't know when Yuuki had gotten to the door but he looked absolutely flushed, irritated, and disheveled.

The two of us flushed and I yelled, "Shut up! I'll tell mom and dad that you were having sex in the shower again!"

"Oh, please they already know!"

"YUUKI! GET OUT!"

"GODDAMIT, NOWAKI! STOP YELLING IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" My mother yelled, followed by my father informing him that he was yelling while saying that. "O-Oh,... shit."

We all laughed and Yuuki eventually to bed after giving me a kiss on the cheek and give Katsu a knowing look.

"So, uh..."

"Let's just go to bed, yeah?" I interjected, not wanting to be rejected right now. Or ever.

"O-Oh, yeah, sure..."

"Goodnight, Katsu."

"Goodnight, Kotori..."

* Time Skip Brought to you from Deutschland *

Over the past few weeks, I have noticed that Katsune has been avoiding me and has supposedly been hanging out with some omega whore from class three. And I can say that. She really is. She slept with our old history teacher to get a better grade.

I have hardly had any words with him since he stayed the night a few weeks ago. 

Yuuki appeared behind my slumped form and hugged me.

"Are you ok, Nowaki?"

"No..." I whispered into my sleve.

"Is it because of Katsune?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I'm sorry... I guess I was wrong..."

"Wrong? About what?"

"I-I thought he liked you... Y'know, like you like him. I'm so sorry..."

"O-Oh, uh, it's not your fault..."

"N-Nowaki, you're crying..."

I reached a hand up to my face and felt that it was indeed streaked with salty trails of tears. I stood up and started running to the bathroom, though I ran into someone.

"I-I'm sorry, it wa-" I felt my chin get grabbed and tilted upwards, my tear filled eyes meeting someone's blue ones. Katsune's blue ones. "K-Katsu..."

"Nowaki, why are you crying?"

"I-" I couldn't find the words and started running towards the bathroom again, not too surprised when a pair of strong arms pulled me back and into their embrace. "L-Let me go, Katsune..."

"What?"

"G-Go back to your girlfriend. I'm sure she needs you more than I do."

"Girlfriend?"

"Y-Yeah, just go. I'm fine. She probably needs you."

"Okay, one. I don't have a girlfriend. Two. Nobody will ever make me leave your side, no matter how much they need me. Understand?" I felt the top of his head nuzzled between my neck, my knees quaking as he inhaled next to my scent glands. "Now, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"B-Because I thought... I thought...."

"You thought...?"

"I-I thought you had a girlfriend..."

"Yeah, but why would that make you cry?"

"B-Because I don't want you to date anyone... y'know... that's not me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrh that these chapters have been so short, I'm still figuring out their personalities and shit, so. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Hand Me The Camera, Tetsu.

"What?" Katsune's voice was a low whisper, hardly there and shaking. "What do you mean?"

Now or never, I guess. "I-I-I like you... y'know, in the b-boyfriend way... w-without the space between boy and friend..." 

I honestly don't know why I was rambling at boys and spaces but it didn't matter when I saw Katsune's face.

"I'm sorry, Nowaki. But, I can't date you." He said, though there was a somber tone to his voice.

"W-What? Why not....?" I started shaking again, tears going down my face.

"Nowaki, please don't cry..." He put his hand on my shoulder and I snapped. 

I pushed off his wrist and glared, however it ended up softening to what I'm sure was a pathetic facial expression. I bit my lip before continuing. "I-I guess Yuuki was wrong... you really don't like me like I like you..."

Despite me having pushed him off, he hugged me again. "That's... not true."

"What? Then why? I don't understand, Katsu..." I'm sure that I'm sobbing and that we're making a scene but that doesn't matter. "Just... why? Is it because of my personality? Because of my looks? I-I don't-"

I was cut off with a kiss and my eyes went wide when I realized what just happened. Kageyama Katsune kissed me. My cheeks went red when he pulled away.

"Don't talk about yourself like that. It makes my heart hurt. And by the way, it's for none of those reasons. I do like you. A lot. You have an amazing personality and you're beautiful, so."

"B-But..."

"It's because of me. We're still only 15. I know that my parents mated and bonded when they were 15 and they definitely still love each other... it's just, does it always work out that way? And besides, what if we break up? Our friendship would be over. Yuuki would feel awkward hanging out with Kotori. And our parents-"

"Well, then we just have to not break up."

"W-What?"

"W-Well, we just have to make sure we don't break up and everything will be fine, right?"

"I-I... yeah. I guess..."

"Well, do you want to?"

"Yeah."

I smiled.

"Well, Kuroo Nowaki, today is the day I ask you, will you go out with me?"

"Yes..." I smile and stand on my tip-toes, trying for another kiss, I succeeded. "-So, um, wanna come over after school? Torture Yuuki and Kotori about being gross for making out on the couch?"

"I'd rather make out on the couch, but sure." He teased, bringing a blush to my cheeks. "I'll walk you back to lunch."

He grabbed my hand and we made it back to the table, Katsune making sure I was comfortable before turning to Yuuki. "Take good care of my boyfriend and please make sure he keeps stupid thoughts out of his head, thanks."

After he'd walked off to go and get his own lunch, Yuuki let out a squeal and stood on the table bench and started dancing. "Katsune likes youuu~"

The next squeal was from when Kotori carefully pulled him off the bench and into a kiss.

"I do indeed like Nowaki. Great observation, Yuuki." I whipped around when I heard Katsune speak and my face turned crimson. In his hands he held strawberry milk and regular milk. He tossed me the strawberry and smiled when I fumbled to catch it. "In fact, I like Nowaki so much that I want to kiss him."

I gasped and then his lips were pressed against mine again. I sputtered when he pulled away, fanning my face so that the red pigment would go away. However, I didn't miss Kotori chanting, 'Nowaki and Katsu sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!' 

I hissed and threw a spoon at him, successfully hitting him in the forehead. "Go away, you toad!"

"Hey. That's mean. Yuuki. Just listen to him. He called me a toad." He leaned his head on my twins shoulder, kissing his jaw and moving back to nip at the bond mark.

Ah, yes. Kotori and my brother fucking bonded last month. I will admit that I'm a little salty about this. I admit. BUT ONLY BECAUSE KOTORI IS A PIECE OF SHIT TOAD! 

"Please, Nowaki, be nice. I know that you're still upset about me not telling you before we bonded. However, you got your payback when you tried to glue Kotori's eyes shut."

"That was-"

"What? Only once? You did it to me when we were kids. Many times." I grimaced and mumbled an apology.

"Aww, that's ok, Nowaki! I know you didn't mean it!" Kotori said.

"That apology wasn't meant for you! I'd rather sew your eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see you fuck my brother with your eyes! It's gross!"

"Oh, but he's so fuckable!" He said, completely serious. I saw Yuuki's eyes flash with a little bit of sadness before it disappeared and I fucking snapped. I physically jumped over the table and tackled Kotori onto the ground.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!"

Kotori's eyes flashed for a minute before he realized what he said. His mouth hung open and he gently removed me from my place on top of him, going up to Yuuki and hugging him tightly.

"Yuuki, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it like that..." He lamented for what he said when he saw the tears that were appearing in Yuuki's eyes. "You know that I don't see you like that... right?"

"Y-Yeah..." He said, softly. And yet... nobody believed him.

"Yuuki. Look at me. I love you and I have never nor will I ever see you like that, understand?" His voice had a little bit more force than usual, but only because he didn't know how to make Yuuki believe him.

"I-I love you too..." 

It was painful for me to watch, not because the two were hanging off of each other like it was their own lives about to slip from their fingers. But because I know exactly why that had affected my brother so much. Because even if he didn't mean it in that way, he still said it. And it still hurt him.

I sunk into Katsune's touch, glad that I now have someone to lean on. He seemed confused and it finally registered in my mind that that year, Kotori wasn't in our class. I guess I'll explain later.

* Later At The Kuroo Residence *

"Give me the camera, Tetsu." My mother let out an excited squeak when she saw Katsune press a kiss to my lips, insisting to take a picture of us to commemorate the moment.

"Here you go, babe." I grimaced at that, despite my father having always called him that. 

"Thank you, Tetsu." He pressed a kiss to my dad's cheek, before pulling away. "Now! Do something cute! Please. Shouyou would be upset if I didn't get a cute picture."

It is times like these were I puzzle about what my father said about my mother's personality. He said that his personality had been just like mine but ended up melting into a puddle of sweetness after having three children.

I jumped when Kotori wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. When I realized what he was doing, I leaned against his chest, pressing a kiss to his cheek. My mother smiled brightly and took the photo, showing it to my father, who had a dopey look on his face.

"Oh, my babies are growing up... my boys have boyfriends and my baby girl has one too..." My mother pressed a hand to his heart and sighed. "Just yesterday you three were sitting at the kitchen table, eating ramen and fighting over wether you should watch Disney movies or Spongebob..."

"I don't have a boyfriend. He dumped me." My sister, Kireina, spoke from the stairs, slipping her feet into a pair of orange converse. "Well, I'm going over to hang out with Karasu. See ya."

"What!? Oh, baby, what happened?" My mother had her in a hug immediately.

"He said that since we were both alphas that he didn't want to be with me anymore because I wouldn't submit to him. Also, cause, y'know we couldn't exactly have kids. It's not like I wanted to present as an Alpha last week. But that's ok. He kept trying to force me to sleep with him." She shrugged, obviously not caring about having been dumped. However, I could see her shoulders begin to shake as she walked out the door. My heart sank and I buried my head in Katsune's shoulder.

My sister had wanted to be an omega. She'd wanted to be like Yuuki and I. She'd wanted to marry her boyfriend and have his pups. She may only have been fourteen but it was around that time that we had to start thinking about our futures. It was almost unheard of to be unmated or even single at 18 and that put pressure on us to figure it out. It sucked. She'd had her plan ripped away last week and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to cope with it. It was honestly unfair.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Katsune asked as he stroked my back and I nodded.

Once we were in my room, we sat on my bed and topics from earlier started to arise.

"Katsu...?"

"Yeah?"

"If I'd been an alpha, like everyone thought, would you have stopped liking me...?"

"No. Definitely not. You're more than just your secondary gender. It wouldn't have mattered to me if you were, it doesn't stop me from loving you."

My eyes went wide. Those last few words replayed in my mind. Does Katsune love me?

"Anyway, can I ask you something?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"What happened with Yuuki earlier?"

Ah. That. This is a long story.

"Last year, whenever Yuuki presented, everyone thought that he was just trying to get alphas to have sex with him because he never really cared about his scent coming out. And once... he got his heat out of nowhere in the middle of class and everyone started to call him a whore and a slut and say that he was easy. After that, most of the omega's in our class stopped talking to him because they thought that he was trying to steal their boyfriends, despite his obvious crush on Kotori. And... that's why I get like that with Kotori. I used to think that he thought my brother was just some toy or a thing he could fuck with no consequences. But whenever they bonded, I realized that it was more than that and that he really did love my brother.

"My brother has always been soft spoken and he told me that the time they bonded was actually the first time that they'd ever even had sex. He said that Kotori wanted him to be completely comfortable before they did anything like that. It came up in my mind that this whole time, Kotori was trying to not only get Yuuki to trust him completely, but me too. Because it meant something to Yuuki that I approve of their relationship. And I do. Kotori loves my brother and be has never once called him a bad name just because of his secondary gender. He wants to be with my brother. In fact, yesterday, he asked me if when we graduated next year he could propose to Yuuki. He really cares and stuff. He actually ended up getting really pissed off when he heard what people called Yuuki. They still call him that, saying that he trapped Kotori into their bond and Kotori then proceeded to inform everyone that Yuuki was the love of his life and that no one was forced into anything. That's why Yuuki got a little upset earlier."

"Oh, wow..."

"Yep."

"That's-"

"Mmhmm." 

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me down onto the mattress, pressing a kiss to my nose as he got me to cuddle back.

"You know that I would never treat you like that right?"

"I know..." And I meant it. I did know. He accepted me through everything.

Through when I was feeling useless. To when I was beginning to think I was asexual. He had always been there and accepted me with open arms. 

It's things like that that make me fall in love with Katsune. That's also what makes me think he loves me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY!!!! AHHHH!


	4. In The Dark.

"Yuuki! Yuuki! Open the door please!" I knocked loudly on his bedroom door, worried since I hadn't seen him all day. The door quietly opened and I saw Yuuki standing on the other side in the dark, tears rushing down his face. "What's wrong?"

"I-I..." He shook horribly, a broken sob coming from his lips. I hugged him and closed his bedroom door behind us, locking the door. 

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" My voice was pleading, needing to know what was wrong.

"I-I'm late..." 

"What? Late for what?"

"M-My heat... it was supposed to come yesterday and it hasn't yet..."

"Well, sometimes they're late. That happens. Don't worry about it." I was honestly confused, this kind of thing happens sometimes.

"Nowaki, you don't understand..."

"I really don't..."

"I-I think I'm... p-pregnant..."

Oh. Shit. That makes more sense. Yuuki had, in fact, been throwing up these past few weeks. No one had thought anything of it. After all, he had a weak stomach. I felt the tears coming to my eyes, Yuuki's worries manifesting as my own.

"Y-Yuuki..."

"I-I'm so scared..."

"Hey. Look at me." I held up his chin, forcing him to look at me. "It's ok. Mom and dad aren't going to be mad, alright?"

"I-I know... but what about Kotori?"

"What?"

"W-What if Kotori wants me to get an abortion or... wants to break up with me...?" He sobbed loudly, coughing when his sobs turned into chokes.

"Yuuki, he would never! He loves you, ok? A-And besides, y-you don't know for sure right?"

"N-Nowaki..." He gave me a helpless look, one that told me that he was almost one hundred percent sure.

"Do you want me to go and buy some p-pregnancy tests?" He nodded, figuring it's better to be safe than sorry. "I'll get some strawberry cheesecake ice cream too, ok?"

After grabbing some money and locking the house door behind me, I ran to the convenience store, buying multiple pregnancy tests and ice cream, as promised. However, on the way home, I ran into Katsune.

"Oh, hey, Nowaki." He pressed a kiss to my cheek and smiled at me.

"H-Hey." This was bad. If Katsune saw what was in the bag he would tell Kotori and then we'd have a problem.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, ok. Oh, did you go shopping?"

"M-Mmhmm..."

"Oh, cool! What'd you get?" It was moments like these that I curse his mother for giving him his personality.

"I-I got some ice cream for Yuuki and I. We decided to spend the day with just the two of us. Watching movies and stuff."

"Oh, then I'll leave you to it! I guess I'm gonna go. See ya." He kissed my lips this time and I felt my knees tremble a little bit. I tightened my grip on the bag, afraid I might drop it.

After he'd left, I ran inside and upstairs to Yuuki's room. I came in to see him curled up in a nest of some sorts. It was then I noticed his scent. He smelled like Kotori. That was normal. But this smell... it was a definite mixture of the two. I put a hand over my mouth. He's pregnant...

"Did you get the stuff?" He whimpered from the blankets, popping his head out. 

"Y-Yeah..."

He stood up and grabbed the bag, walked into the bathroom and began to go through the bag. After taking five pregnancy tests, we sat on the floor waiting from them to process as we ate our ice cream. Yuuki seemed to have calmed down a bit but the fear was present in his eyes. 

A few minutes later, the timer went off, alerting us that the tests were ready.

"Nowaki. Will you look at them? I can't..." I nodded and stood up, walking to the bathroom sink where we left them.

I looked down at the tests and I felt my heart sink. This was going to be hard.

"Y-Yuuki..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Y-You're pregnant..."

Another sob broke the silence as Yuuki let this information sink in. I rushed over, squeezing him and trying to comfort him with my scent.

"I-I can't do this! I'm only sixteen! I turned sixteen last month and I'm already...! How am I going to tell him!?" He choked, breaths coming out weakly.

"Y-Yuuki..."

"W-What am I going to do...!?"

It tore my heart to pieces to see my younger brother fall apart like this. He had tears streaming down his face and his face was red with stress.

"I-I don't know... do you want me to go and get him?"

A weak 'yes' split the air and I carried him back to bed, putting the ice cream on the counter as I ran out the door and next door.

"KOTORI! I NEED YOU, PLEASE!" Tears were falling from my eyes as both Katsune and Kotori ran down the stairs. I fell into Katsune's arms when he came closer, the stress being too much. "I-It's Y-Yuuki..."

He ran through the door like a lightening bolt, leaving me sobbing into Katsune's shoulder.

"What happened!?"

"K-Katsune... Yuuki's pregnant..."

* Back At The Kuroo House With Yuuki and Kotori *

I tore through the house and into Yuuki's room, worrying from my omega.

"Yuuki! What's wrong!?" I saw his form laying on the bed, sobbing and looking ready to fall apart. 

"K-Kotori..." He held out his arms and I moved to take him in my own.

"Baby, please, what's wrong!?" Pain and worry etched my voice as I begged for an answer. 

"I-I'm p-p-pregnant..." The words left his lips and everything was silent for a minute.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry... if I hadn't asked you to..." He sobbed, rubbing his eyes with his hands roughly. "P-Please don't leave me..."

"I would never leave you." 

I felt fear go through my heart. I'm only a first year in college and he's only about to be a third year in the spring... 

Despite this fact, I held him tight, wanting- no, needing to be there for my mate. To tell him that everything would be ok. Even if it wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit waddup? Here come dat angst. Anyway, I decided to post two chapters today because I've been gone for a while so. Ja.


	5. The Calm After The Storm.

After some comforting words and a few hours of cuddling, Kotori and Yuuki asked all of the parents to meet at our house after they got home from work. My parents got home first and Shouyou-san and Tobio-san got there son after. When everyone was seated, Katsune and I took a seat on one of the loveseats trying to stay out of the way but still be there for support.

“Alright, kids! What have you called us all here for?” Shouyou asked, not seeming to worry about the two teenagers who looked nervous before him.

“Yes, do tell.” 

“So, um, you guys know that we bonded last time, yeah?” Yuuki said, voice barely above a whisper. Everyone nodded and he took a deep breath, tears lining his eyes again. “I-I found out today, but… I-I’m pregnant…”

Everyone got quiet as Yuuki looked at the floor and started to cry loudly, saying that everyone was right about him. Kotori’s eyes widened and he grimaced, pulling Yuuki into a tight embrace. “Don’t ever say that. They are wrong.”

Our parents just sat there, contemplating the information they’d been told and watching their sons fall apart in front of them. The first person to move had been my mother, who walked over to the two, pulling them both into his embrace. Yuuki tucked his head into his shoulder, sobbing loudly.

“I-I’m so sorry, mom…! I didn’t mean to, I swear!” 

“I know, baby. I know.” My mother looked pained as she held her sobbing son. He could tell that Yuuki was blaming it all on himself. “It’s not your guys’ fault. I know.”

He turned and motioned at Shouyou to come over and the orange-haired man quickly got up and followed suit, making efforts to comfort the two younger men. My father and Tobio-san exchanged shocked looks and then stood to shake hands, seeming to have some to some kind of silent agreement.

Our mother’s eventually pulled back and went back to their seats, leaving the two of them to relieve their emotions. 

"Now." My father spoke. "What do you two plan to do? After all, Kotori you only just started college last year and my son is about to be a third year in highschool. I need to know what you plan to do about the child."

Now, my father was always a very pleasant and rather easygoing man, never strict and rarely cross. However, he can be serious when he needs to. And it's honestly pretty scary.

"W-What should we do? I-I don't know..." Yuuki sniffled, leaning his head onto Kotori, trying his best to keep from sobbing again.

"I mean, we are just kids but I don't want to, you know... that's cruel..." Kotori spoke this time, trying to make them understand that he, in some ways, would like to keep the child and raise them.

"Well, if you two plan on keeping the child and raising it together as a couple, I see no problem with it. However, if it is alright with all parties involved, I would like you two to get married as soon as possible. I am happy to help with financial stability, however to some extent you need to realize just what this means. I am aware that the two of you love each other and that you want to stay together, but you must understand what you've done. Creating a child made from love is indeed a beautiful thing, one of lives many joys. But it is also a great responsibility and it won't ever be easy with the way this happened. Yes, some people are more accepting of teenage pregnancy. But there are also those who will continue to ridicule and taunt Yuuki because of this. No, it's not true, it wasn't something you planned. However, it happened. Therefore, I would like to have some familial stability for my first grandchild as well. So, if you two plan to keep the baby, there should be a wedding in the near future. This is fair, yes?"

Everybody was shocked at the sudden sprout of words from my fathers mouth, except my mother who just nodded along. 

"I agree." Tobio-san spoke, voicing his opinion. Ah, that's what that handshake was for. "Kotrori, your mother and I may have had you and your sister when we were sixteen, however we were already engaged and established enough with what we wanted that it hadn't crossed anyone's minds, including our own and we were just happy. I'm not saying that you two do not have that, however, we want you to be sure of what you want together. We would be glad to help you boys out as long as you know you won't regret it and you do get engaged. Don't get us wrong, we aren't trying to push you guys into this, this was just your wake up call."

"S-So you guys aren't mad?"

"Of course not. We always expected children from the two of you, they just came sooner than we thought." Shouyou-san said, a large smile on his face.

"Now, I feel like we should adress another issue." My mother said and all of the adults looked at Katsune and I. "This relationship is relatively new, yeah? Only three months old?"

At my nod, our mothers lit up befor they were silently told to calm down by our fathers. "Well, when you two bond, make sure to use condoms. Obviously artificial slick won't be necessary as theyou have that naturally. However, it doesn't hurt to take your time and prepare your partner, Kotori. Make sure that Nowaki is comfortable otherwise he might become upset and a bit hostile. Also, make sure to put pillows under your back and hips so that it doesn't hurt the next d-"

I cut them off with a high pitched whine, my face bright red. My shoulders were shaking from embarrassment. I noticed that Kotori's were too but for a different reason entirely. THAT BASTARD IS LAUGHING AT ME!

"Look here, you potato! I'll-" I was cut off when Katsune's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. His face was red too, though he didn't really say anything. "K-Katsune?"

He pressed a kiss to my cheek before finally looking at our parents who had looks of admiration and affection. "Think-Thunk-Thanks!" 

I laughed as he stuttered, finding it utterly adorable.

"You know, on second thought, I'll keep that in mind. After all, I wouldn't want to hurt my precious sunflower. I winced at the nickname and smacked his chest.

"I told you to drop that."

"Sunflower?" Kotori smirked.

"Oh, yeah! You see, my lovely Nowaki likes to-" I cut him off with a kiss and held my lips against his until I was sure that he'd stop.

"I-I don't know why you'd want to tell anyone... it's our secret..." I looked at him from under my lashes, fluttering them slightly and displaying my easy going charm. Katsune looks like he'd been shot by Cupid himself, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"Mm, you're right." He pecked me softly on the lips. "After all, there are certain sides of you that only I can see."

I smiled gently, feeling my cheeks flush at the meaning behind those words.

"Yeah, like the side were you shove your co-" I stood up and chased Kotori outside, causing him to run into a tree.

"It's insane. To think that I actually started to like you and then you started to say that." I leaned down, whispering so only he could hear. "And besides, not even Katsune's seen that. Yet!~"

I walked back to Katsune, a little swing in my hips. He wrapped his hand around mine, intertwining our fingers, giving me a soft look.

Ah, yes. This is the calm after the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything, I know that the saying is 'The calm before the storm', lol. Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. It Smells Like You.

“K-Katsuuuuu…! Ngh…” I whimpered, my body feeling heavy as I tried to find my release.

 

This was my seventh heat and it was definitely more painful and torturous than the last few. I felt myself getting distressed at the fact that I was alone. However, I soon remembered, I’m not alone. Not completely.

 

My heat had come out of nowhere and Katsune had to carry me home, supplying me with his sweatshirt, still heavily scented with his sweat from practice. He’d been embarrassed when he had to walk upstairs with my mother, taking me into the confines of my bedroom before laying me in my nest. But when he handed me his sweatshirt, my mother got a look of nostalgia, as if he’d remembered a past memory. 

 

I pressed his sweatshirt to my nose, inhaling deeply before going back to playing with myself. It was common sense, omega’s were more likely to cum whenever they could smell their Alpha’s scent. However, fingers never seem to be enough. Therefore, when my mother went out during my second heat and came back with a self-knotting dildo, I almost cried.

 

Were all omega’s like this during their heats? This dependent? I’d refused to use it up to this point… but… now… it seems… inviting? It’s painful, not being able to find release for so long, it gets pent up and that’s probably why it hurts so bad this time. I hadn’t gotten proper release last time… and that is what prompted me to text my mother and ask her to come upstairs.

 

“What is it, honey?” He asked, voice soothing but also a little disturbing, considering the circumstances.

 

“I-In the c-closet… hah… the thing…” I panted. “It’s in a purple box… ngh!”

 

He seemed to get the message and opened my closet, handing me the box before patting my head and leaving the room. He obviously knew that I’d never used this. It was in the same box it had come in over a year ago. My mother was not stupid, he always knew.

 

I waited until his footsteps faded down the hallway until I pulled the large dildo out, it was maybe seven inches in length and about the thickness of three of my fingers. I shivered. I brought my fingers back behind myself, feeling a copious amount of slick coming from my entrance.

 

I got onto my knees, placing the dildo under me before slowly sinking down onto it. I let out a groan, because God, this felt good. But… it felt cold and… disappointing.

 

What would it feel like to have Katsune inside me, buried within me and rubbing against the inside? I shivered at the thought, wishing that it was Katsune inside of me. Would he be warm? Would he be gentle? Would he pound into me? Filling me up with his cum? Would he bite at my neck? Kiss my jaw? 

 

I found myself moving, grinding, rutting, bouncing. I felt that familiar warmth in my stomach, telling me that release was on the horizon, however… something felt like it was missing.

 

I realized then that I missed Katsune. I missed his soft kisses and warm smiles. His gentle assurances and the crinkle of his eyes when he smiled. I missed his deep blue eyes and his soft black hair. I missed his calloused hands holding mine. I miss everything about him. 

 

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I became desperate for release. But even more than that, I was desperate for Katsune. And for the first time, I hated my heats. I couldn’t help but enjoy them before because, well, how could you hate something that could make you feel good? But now… they just pull me away from Katsune. And I hate being away from him longer than necessary.

 

I hate not hearing his teasing. I hate not hearing him call me ‘his sunflower’. I hate when I’m not with him. 

 

I miss him.

 

I pray that once I get release, I’m coherent enough to talk with Katsune. 

 

Typically after I cum, I calm down and spend the rest of my heat being needy and wanting cuddles from none other than my amazing boyfriend. I want that.

 

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt something catch against the rim of my entrance, causing me to groan. I sunk down on it, gasping when a pseudo knot slipped into me with a slight pop. I choked on my own breath when it got slightly bigger, stretching me out so nicely. I felt my cum hit my stomach and I gaped as I kept riding out my release, the knot rubbing against my walls.

 

And, oh. It felt amazing, but I’m sure Katsune would feel even better.

 

After the knot finally deflated, I pulled the object out of myself and grimaced upon seeing the trail of slick that followed after it. I feel empty. And not in the literal way, though that is true now too. I feel alone and upset that Katsune wasn’t here with me. I miss him. I want to see him. And yet… I just want to cry.

 

I buried my face in my pillow after I pulled back on my shorts, letting choked sobs catch in the pillows. 

 

I feel gross.

 

This was my fear. 

 

That I’d be able to cum with something fake.

 

Something that wasn’t my loving, adorable, sweet boyfriend.

 

And I don’t know what to do. 

 

I looked at the clock. 4:31.

 

I guess all I can do is take a nap and see what happens.

 

 

A little while later, I was awoken with the sound of a doorbell, followed by a text from my mom.

 

Mom: Hey, honey. Katsune is downstairs. He was wondering if he could come up and see you for a bit if you were ok enough? (Delivered at: 5:02.)

 

Me: Send him up, please? Thank you. (Read at 5:03.)

 

Not a minute later, there was a soft knock at my door.

 

I pulled the covers up to my chin and called out with a cracked voice, “Come in.”

 

“Hey, you ok?” Katsune asked as he walked in to sit at my desk chair after pulling it up to the bed. 

 

“I-I am now…” Even I heard my voice crack as I held his hand gently with my own.

 

“What’s wrong, sunflower? Why are you crying?”

 

“I-I just… I missed you…”

 

“Honey, you saw me an hour ago…”

 

“I know, but… I felt lonely… I missed your voice and stuff…”

 

“Aww, sunflower…” He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. “Well, I’m right here and I brought you some stuff. I’ve got strawberry shortcake, mochi, and pocky, sunflower seeds and, of course, actual sunflowers. I also brought Shrek because,”

 

“Shrek is love, Shrek is life.” We said at the same time and it caused me to laugh, my stomach aching from my acts earlier. I flushed at the thought and I thanked God that the room was dark.

 

“Do you want to go downstairs and watch it?”

 

“Ye- uh…”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You might have to… carry me downstairs…”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I-I’d rather not talk about that…” Yet again, I was praising the darkness as I hid the still visible dildo under a pillow.

 

“Ok?” He sounded suspicious and he was proven correct in his thoughts when I tried to sit up and I made a strangled noise. “Oh.”

 

He chuckled in a shy manner before carefully picking me up. When we got downstairs, he set me down gently on the couch, letting me curl against his side.

 

“Are you wearing my hoodie, sunflower?”

 

“Yeah, it smells like you.”

 

“God, I love you.” He smiled brightly.

 

“W-What?” I was shocked, he’d never said that to me before and I was feeling a little shocked.

 

“I love you.” He sounded so sure as he gazed down out me, his blue eyes looking bright and honest.

 

“I-I love you, too…” I felt myself flush as he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.

 

We may have only been dating for six months but I didn’t feel anything but pure love and affection for my Alpha. He really is everything I could ever want.

 

“Hey, lovebirds.” 

 

Fuck.

 

It was in this moment I noticed that we weren’t alone. 

 

“Kotori.” I hissed, my voice unforgiving. “How long have you been sitting there?”

 

“Mm, some time around, ‘K-Katsuuuuu! Ahhh~!’” I blushed, knowing exactly what he was doing. I swear, I would’ve punched him had Yuuki not been sitting on his lap, hands pressed gently over the now prominent baby bump.

 

“Shut your fucking mouth, you retched potato!” I growled, though it came out as more of a whimper. I threw a hand over my mouth and blushed, everyone staring at me with shocked expressions from the sound I made. Kotori started laughing and that’s when I noticed a change in Katsune.

 

“Shut up, Kotori. That’s not funny.” He growled, sounding irritated.

 

“What?” He sounded shocked.

 

“Dude, would you like it if I were to tease Yuuki over his heats if I were around to hear him moaning? No, you wouldn’t. So shut the fuck up.” Katsune rarely swore so this is how you know when he is extremely pissed.

 

“Ok, I’m sorry.” He held his hands up in defeat. “Anyway, Yuuki and I have a doctors appointment to attend to so good evening.”

 

After the two left, we sat in silence. (Mostly, anyway. Shrek is playing in the background.) However, the silence was broken whenever Katsune let out a deep sigh.

 

“Katsu? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing… I’m just...annoyed.”

 

“Is it because of what Kotori said? He was just teasing…”

 

“It’s not that. I’m just… jealous.”

 

“Jealous? Why?” I gave him an incredulous look, not understanding any possible reason he could be jealous.

 

“Promise you won’t laugh?” He stuck out his pinkie in a similar fashion as to how we would seal promises when we were younger. I intertwined our pinkies and smiled.

 

“Promise.”

 

“Well… if he was being serious, then… that means that he got to hear you moan my name before I did. Hell, I don’t want anyone other than me to hear you moan…” He looked at the floor, seeming disgruntled by this revelation.

 

“Kotori. Look at me.” He lifted his head and I gave him a soft kiss. “I promise that you will be the only one who can make me moan like that, ok? Don’t be jealous. After all, you’re the only thing I moan about anyway.”

 

The words were meant to be comforting, however, the only seemed to fluster him. He placed a pillow over his face and groaned deeply.

 

“How can you say something so hot and make it sound cute?” He grunted, removing the pillow and gave me a pleading look, begging for mercy.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe because I love you and I want to make sure you know?”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“I know…” 

 

Our lips met in a small, albeit passionate.

 

God, Katsune…

 

You really will be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so in love with this pair. Ah, kill me.


	7. Your Beautiful Smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the fuck this is. Just. What. I promise, it still has to do with the plot.

"Sooooo~ Katsune!" I heard Kotori's voice and I raised my eyes from where they rested on my book.

 

"What?"

 

"When are you Nowaki gonna do it?"

 

"What? Do what?"

 

"Y'know. Do the do. Seal the envelope. Put the sausage in the oven?"

 

"Ok, so, if you are actually referring to putting sausages in ovens you are an idiot because that is not how you cook sausages. But, if you are using innuendos for sex, why does it matter to you?"

 

"Wait. That's not how you cook sausages? Oh well, anyway, yes. I mean sex."

 

"And again I ask, why does that matter to you?"

 

"Hey. I'm your brother. I look forward to teasing you mercilessly whenever you lose your virginity." I rolled my eyes and scowled at him.

 

"It's honestly none of your business."

 

"Oh? What's this? Are you embarrassed?"

 

"Hell no, I'm not embarrassed. I just don't see why it's any of your business or why it would matter when we do. It's our business. So, if that's all you had to say, get out." He threw up his hands before stalking out of the living room and out the front door, probably going over to see his heavily pregnant mate.

 

I set down my book and buried my face in the couch. With a groan, I let myself get back to my thoughts that Kotori had so rudely interrupted.

 

I don't know what to do. I love Nowaki very, very much. The topic was brought up after Nowaki came home from figure skating practice yesterday. I’d asked if he wanted to do anything for our seven month anniversary, since that specific number had a special significance in our minds. However, he simply blushed and asked what I wanted to do. I had been confused at first, however, I noticed the way he moved a little differently.

 

That may sound strange, but he is just carrying himself differently. More… anxiously? I think would be a good way to describe that…? 

 

But then, oh, Yuuki, the ever nine month pregnant omega he is, snapped. He’d claimed that we need to ‘stop pussy footing and just get rid of the sexual tension’. I didn’t understand because: what sexual tension? However, when I looked at Nowaki to see if he was as confused as I was, he just scratched the back of his neck and his nose twitched ever so slightly, meaning that he was embarrassed.

 

Had there really been tension between us? I mean, none that I could tell but… maybe. 

 

After his heat had passed last time, we had a miniature makeout session that was cut short whenever his parents came in the house. And since then, he’s been acting kind of weird, I guess. Could it really be that? Should I text him? I should text him

 

 

To Sunflower<3: Hey.

 

From Sunflower<3: Hey.

 

To Sunflower<3: So about what Yuuki said…

 

From Sunflower<3: Hmm?

 

To Sunflower<3: Was there really sexual tension between us?

 

From Sunflower<3: I don’t know…

 

To Sunflower<3: I know you’re lying. You never use the ellipses unless you’re nervous or lying.

 

From Sunflower<3: Can I come over?

 

To Sunflower<3: Of course.

 

I waited for a few moments until I heard a knock at the door and I ran for it, almost running into my mother on the way. 

 

“Sorry mom!” He’d said something in response, though I didn’t hear it. I opened the door to see a nervous looking Nowaki. “Hey, sunflower!”

 

“Hey…” 

 

“Ok, seriously. What’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange recently and I’m worried about you…”

 

Nowaki sat his bag in the doorway and walked to my living room, sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

 

“I-I… think that Yuuki may have been right…” It was practically a whisper, letting me know that he was still unsure and doubtful. I took a seat next to him, keeping my distance until I was sure what he needed and wanted. I got the answer when he rested his head on my shoulder. “What… do we do?”

 

“I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

 

“I-I don’t know, I’m scared… and nervous…” He started rambling and started letting his insecurities. “I know… I know I told you before but… sex scares me…”

 

“I know…” I pressed a kiss to his forehead and he tensed a little bit. “Nowaki.”

 

“Y-Yeah?”

 

“You know that I would never force you to do something you don’t want to, right?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Good.”

 

“I-I mean, I want to… I’ve thought about it for a while and I want to… it’s just… it’s scary for me… y’know?”

 

“Yeah, I get it. If you don’t want to yet, or ever for that matter, that’s fine. I didn’t fall in love with you because I wanted to have sex with you. I fell in love with you because you’re amazing and you deserve the whole world, ok?”

 

“Ok…” And for the first time in awhile, Nowaki gave me a genuine smile. I pecked him on the cheek, satisfied.

 

“God, I missed seeing that…”

 

“Seeing what?”

 

“Your beautiful smile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short! However, I'll be posting another one in a few hours!


	8. One Hell Of A Christmas Present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.

My brother went into labor on a cold Sunday in December, Christmas to be precise. I had come as a shock to the rest of us as we were opening presents that my brother suddenly yelled out a very, very inappropriate word. We had all been together, as it was a tradition to spend the holidays with the Kageyama household, meaning we all went to the hospital together as well. 

And at sometime in the late afternoon, Kageyama Hikari was born. She was a small child, not frail but not strong either. Perfectly healthy. She had honey colored eyes, much like her mother and black hair from the both of them. I remember how my brother had cried when he got to hold his baby girl. I remember Kotori crying too. Typically, I would have used that as blackmail but I was crying too. She was one hell of a Christmas gift.

"Hey sweetie. Shouyou, Tobio, Kireina, your father and I are going to stay here for a night since Yuuki has to stay, ok? We just want to make sure he's ok and then we'll get a hotel down the street." My mother informed me, a small hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Ok? What? You guys just want to be alone so you can have sex, yeah?"

"Honey, we have sex every night that is not the issue. But... if you, per say, wanted to have sex, you could."

"Wait, what?"

"I see the looks you give Katsune. I know you're scared but honestly, would he ever hurt you?" At my silence, he clicked his tongue. "Exactly. Honey, if you want to, do it. It's going to be ok. I promise."

"Mom..." I felt a sense of ppride and joy that he is my mother. He put his hand on my cheek.

"Have a good night, sweetie. And remember, he would never hurt you on purpose."

"How did you even know I was scared, though?"

"A mother always knows." He said that mysterious sentence and walked back down the hall to Yuuki's hospital room, stopping at the door to direct Katsune to my direction, telling him to head home with me probably.

When he got to me, he held out a hand and grabbed mine, swinging them lightly between us.

"This was an amazing Christmas, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Are you ok, sunflower?"

"Yup! Hey, wanna stay the night?"

"What? Wouldn't your parents be upset, after all, they won't be there?"

"Mm, something tells me they won't mind."

"Alright then." He shrugged, continuing our walk through the neighborhood on the way home. He started humming a Christmas song, making me smile.

Few people know but Katsune has a beautiful singing voice and I am absolutely obsessed with it. 

"Hey, Katsune?"

"Yes, sunflower?"

"You should sing more often."

"What? Why?"

"You have a really nice voice. I like it."

"Well, how about when we get home, I'll sing you something?"

"Ok!" I flushed at the eagerness in my voice and I thanked the cold for hiding what it was from: the cold or embarrassment.

When we got to my house, I unlocked the door and guided Katsune back inside, taking our coats and scarves off. We walked over to the electric heater and sat there for a while.

"Hey, want some hot chocolate with candy canes?"

"Hell, yes." 

"C'mon!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen. After making our brilliant and annual Christmas drink, we sat on the couch, a red blanket with white snowflakes laid across our laps. 

He chuckled when he looked at me and I felt dismayed. Did I have a stupid lokk on my face?

"You've got some whipped cream." He leaned over, kissing me to remove the whipped cream. "God, I'm so happy I can do that now."

"I'm happy you can too."

It was moments like these were I realized just how amazing of a boyfriend Katsune was. He treated me like a queen. His queen. I laid my head on his shoulder and thought back to the last Christmas we'd shared together.

We'd been practically in this same position. Same drinks. Same mugs. Same blanket. Everything. The only difference is... now we can tell each other how much we care about the other. And I never want to waste a second of that opportunity.

"I love you, Katsune."

"I love you too, sunflower."

I smiled at the nickname, thinking back to it's origin. 

A few months ago, Katsune came to meet me after I was done with skating practice and he saw that there was a small flowershop next door. And so, he went next door and got me a large bouquet of sunflowers and gave them to me, saying that I was his sunshine and that only something as happy and beautiful looking could describe me. Needless to say, I was embarrassed and I still had my skates on, so when Katsune pressed a deep kiss on my lips , I started to fall backwards and I somehow ended up surronded by sunflowers.

He then teased me relentlessly, saying I was surrounded by my own kind.

"You ok? You seem to be having nostalgia moments."

"Yeah, I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have you." I looked him in the eyes and felt my body drawing closer until I pressed a kiss to Katsune's lips. I felt my body being lowered onto the cushions of the couch as large hands threaded their way into my hair and under my lower back.

"I love you so much..."

"Me too..."

More soft kisses were exchanged, my body starting to feel warmer with his gentle and light touches. I know what I want now.

"H-Hey, Katsune?"

"Yeah? Should I stop?"

"N-No... I don't want you to... ever..."

"Nowaki..."

"I-I'm scared... but not as much because I know that you would never hurt me, so... I was wondering if we could, um..."

"Nowaki. Will you let me make love to you?" I nodded slowly, feeling a little embarrassed at the extremely serious tone in his voice. He carefully picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he carried me upstairs until we got to my bedroom.

He gently set me on the bed, joining me and trying to let me set the pace. I moved slowly, meeting Katsune's lips with my own, opening my mouth a little to allow his tongue to enter. It was a sweet, yet passionate kiss, the ones that make you feel loved and wanted at the same time. My back once again met the mattress, making me whimper softly at the sudden support. He tensed at the noise, seeming embarrassed and worried at the same time.

"Nowaki, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, voice a little raspy and I have to admit, it was pretty hot.

I nodded slowly. "I was scared before, because I thought it might hurt or you might not like how my body looks or something like that but... I know that you'd never hurt me. No matter what. So... I think it's ok if it's like that... because it's you..."

"Nowaki... you are way too good for me..." I was about to respond when his lips pressed against mine again, a little more forcefully. "I promise that I'll be gentle so that it doesn't hurt."

I smiled. He's holding back for me. 

I sighed when he took off my shirt, feeling a little exposed. I pulled at the hem of his before lifting it gently over his head and throwing it off the side of the bed and gently onto a growing pile on the floor. 

I felt his lips press all over my skin, sucking and licking gently. "You are so beautiful, Nowaki."

I felt a little embarrassed but I knew he must really feel like that since he said it with such clarity and the most honest expression on his face. The same one he wore when he told me he loved me. I whimpered, my back arching when he sucked on a sensitive part of my shoulder.

He let out a small growl, biting lightly at the column of my neck. The kisses slowly traveled down my chest, to my stomach, and down to my navel when he suddenly stopped.

"Nowaki, can I take these off?" He gestured to my skinny jeans, to which I nodded. He slolwy pulled the pants down, leaving the boxers there until he fully took off my jeans. Once he was down with that, he curled a finger into the waistband of my underwear, slowly pulling them down and exposing my hard member. Nowaki stared down at my naked for intently before giving me a soft smile. "You're perfect."

He pressed a kiss on a small scar on my hip from when I was a child, as if he were trying to kiss it away.

"K-Katsune... could you, maybe... take off yours too?" I felt extremely naked compared to him and I felt much better when he stood from the bed to take off his jeans. He stopped in his tracks though whenever he got to his underwear. "W-What's wrong?"

"Well, um, I just thought of this but... I am actually a lot bigger than most people... in that area..."

"Katsune, it's ok. I want to do this, I promise." I settled myself and waited for him to strip himself of his boxers. When he did though, "Oh, wow. Y-You weren't kidding..."

One thing I knew for sure, he was definitely bigger than any of my toys. I gulped but held out my arms, signalling him to come and hug me.

"It really is ok, Katsune. I want to do this. I can handle it."

He seemed a little nervous but he smiled down at me before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Do you want me to prepare you, or...?"

"I can do it, if you want me to?"

"Y-Yeah, ok!"

I just thought of this but... doesn't that mean that he's going to see me fuck myself with my hand? 

I whimpered at my inward thought. That actually... sounds pretty hot. My eyes went wide at the thought and I tried to clear my head by leaning over and opening my bottom drawer dresser. Inside there were many things. All sex related. I knew immediately that he saw my dildos by the throaty groan he made. I blushed and grabbed the condoms before laying back against the pillow, giving Katsune a pretty good view as I brought my hand behind myself.

I gently slipped in a finger and I grunted a little at the feeling. However, soon enough, it wasn't enough so I slipped in another and finally a third as I thrusted them in my body trying to find a certain spot.

"Agh!" Found it. I finally pulled out my fingers before wiping them on the bedsheets under me. "S-So, um, I-I'm ready..."

"O-Ok..."

He gently moved, hovering over me, after putting on the condom, before he gently grabbed my hips, lifting them a little bit before carefully sliding inside of my stretched out entrance. He groaned and I gripped lightly at the sheets. It hurt a little, but in a good way.

"N-Nowaki... you feel so good inside..."

"P-Please move..."

I felt him rock his hips gently, trying to see what made me feel good and what I didn't like. He found a slow, gentle pace and was encouraged by my legs wrapping themselves around his back. When he hit that spot deep inside of me, I tugged on his hair a little bit. 

"Ah, Katsune!" I whimpered and found myself pressing back against his large, thick member. "Y-You're so... big, hah..."

I felt me nails trail down his back, making my mark as he kept gently thrusting. I felt a heat build in my stomach from the thrusting and sensual touches.

"I-I'm g-gonna...!" I threw my head back into the pillows, moaning loudly as I felt my cum land on my stomach and chin. 

While I rode out my high, Katsune continhed his thrusting until, he too, found release.

After we calmed down, Katsune gently pulled out, disposing of the condom before using a towel to clean the mess off of my chest. When all was done, he quietly slipped into bed next to me, pulling the blankets up to our shoulders. He grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers.

"I love you, Nowaki."

"I love you too, Katsune."

"I'm so happy that we were each others firsts..."

"Me too, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself happy with this chapter. I hope it made you happy too.


	9. Anything You Want, Beautiful.

Ah, March. More specifically March 27th. Katsune and I's anniversary. One year of dating and hopefully many more. Only problem is... my heat falls during that week, because what the fuck? I'd gotten lucky last year and it had come in the early parts of the month. And so, considering our earlier planned bonding ceremony, we decided to hold it during this heat cycle, made more romantic by our anniversary.

Now, I know what a lot of people are probably thinking, anything in heat being romantic? Like, whaaaaaat? Yeah. Bonding is romantic. You can't just bite them and say 'Oh, yeah, we're bonded now!' No. It takes mutual want and consent for a bond mark to even work. 

And this is why I am currently shopping for knot proof condoms. And as much as it would embarrass any other omega to shop for something like condoms, I have no shame. However, I realized how bad of an idea it was to get them while waiting for Katsune to meet me. Fuck. And this is why.

"Hey, cutie."

I knew the group of Alphas were talking to me, no one else was even around, but instead of responding, I tried to walk away from them when one of them caught my wrist.

"Oi, slut. Answer me when I'm talking to you." He pushed me to the ground, the bag falling from my hand, the condoms slipping out of the bag. Fuck. "Ohohoho! Knot-proof condoms? Shit, it's almost like you want us to fuck you."

"N-No..." I whimpered despite my urge to growl.

"Well, men, how about we pop open the box and get to it?" At the rest of the groups smirks and nodding, the Alpha who seemed to be the leader grabbed at my jeans, attempting to pull them down.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Katsune.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm about to fuck this little whore right here. Wanna join?" I was alarmed when he came closer pushing off the Alpha and grabbing my wrist, pulling me into his arms.

"Don't ever talk about him that way." 

"What? Oh, do you have a little crush on the omega? That's cute, but I think he'd prefer a real man, not just some little wimp."

"I think that you might want to back off right now before I rip your dick off and shove it so far down your throat that you choke. Am. I. Clear?" I couldn't see his face but I would pay money to see it, especially after the group of Alphas left. "Hey, sunflower... you ok?"

"I-I am now..."

"You're crying..."

"I guess I was just kind of scared..."

"Where did they touch you?"

"What?"

"I said where did they touch you." He growled, shocking me slightly but I knew he was just worried. "Here?"

He gestured to my wrist and I nodded, gulping as he lifted my left hand, kissing my wrist softly. Again to my neck and jaw and finally to my hip bone, despite being in public

"Alright, well. We should probably just head home, yeah? I'm not really in the mood for doing anything.

I nodded and he smiled gently, gently encasing my hand with his bigger one.

"Wanna cuddle when we get there?"

"Obviously." I smirked.

 

And cuddle we did. I always felt comfortable when wrapped up in Katsune's arms. Something about the way his scent spreads through the air, causing it to smell like cinammom, coffee, and maple syrup. It was sweet, relaxing. Peaceful. 

So as he pressed soft kisses to the crown of my head, I purred contentedly. 

"Hey, sunflower?"

"Yeah?"

"You bought condoms, didn't you?" I nodded shyly, starting to feel embarrassed. I know I shouldn't be but it's still strange to think that in a few days, we'll be mates. Officially. And that's pretty fucking crazy. Amazing, but crazy.

"We should sleep, it's like 2 in the morning." I looked at my phone, seeing we had indeed stayed up late, getting caught up in just listening to each others breaths.

"Ok."

* The Following Monday *

And... today is the day. Our anniversary, which means it's also our bonding day. As I wait for Katsune to come from next door, I feel my slick dripping onto the sheets and my insides burning.

When I finally heard the door open, I saw my mother who gave me a soft smile before walking away, leaving a nervous looking Katsune in the hallway. I gestured for him to come in and he walked slowly, pulling the door shut and locking it behind him.

"H-Hey, sunflower..." I twitched at the nickname, feeling a sense of familiarity which gave me some comfort as I lay expectantly in my nest of blankets and pillows. 

"Hey..." I could hardly bring myself to be shy during this, despite the fact that I'm probably going to say some embarrassing shit during this week.

"How are you doing?" It was at this point that I realized that he was covering his nose and mouth with his hand, trying to block out the smell of slick and an omega in heat.

"D-Do I smell bad, Katsu...?" I started to get a little discouraged until he moved his hand and looked extremely pained.

"Far from it, however, I'm trying to not jump you."

"What if I want you too?" And at that I saw a bit of his competitive nature flash in his eyes before he shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"Nowaki, I don't want to hurt you..."

"I promise you, you're hurting me even more by not doing it, so please get over here and... fuck me."

He let out a predatory sound before coming closer to the bed, noticing that I was completely naked aside from the sheet that was sweat slicked. The sound sent shivers down my spin, turning me on more than it should have and for that reason, I was not surprised when an excess amount of slick started to pour out of my ass.

"A-Alpha..." I whimpered, needing and wanting to feel dominated. Wanting to submit. Wanting to be fucked. And I knew I was going to get it whenever Katsune climbed onto the bed after pulling off his own clothes. "Can I have your knot, Alpha?"

He looked shocked before remembering that this was in fact common in omegas, to beg for a knot, and then he smiled and asked for the condoms I'd bought at an earlier date. 

He slipped one on, all the way down his shaft before moving waiting to see what I would do. And my instincts told me to present myself to him. Dear God. I am so far gone.

I sat up on my knees, laying my chest flat onto the bedsheets, sticking my ass in the air for Katsune to enter me easily.

"My God, Nowaki..." He grunted, though if sounded more like a throaty moan which caused more slick to pour put of my ass. That was when I felt one of his fingers slid up my thigh, catching some slick on his finger before licking it off. "You taste so fucking sweet."

And by the sounds of it, Katsune is pretty far gone too. I felt his tongue lay flat against my thigh, licking up some more of the slick before his tongue got near my entrance.

"A-Alpha... t-that's... aah!" I was about to say something that I don't even remember, when Katsune's tongue slipped inside of me, making me arch my back, my knees feeling weak. "K-Katsune...!"

I heard a loud sucking noise and I whimpered loudly, my knees about to give out from the pleasure. I felt a hand support me and I gave a mumbled thank you. 

"F-Feels so good...! P-Please Alpha..." I begged, my body not yet sated, despite this.

I noted that he must have been in rut because Katsune was a pretty shy Alpha who liked to keep things sweet and simple, just straight up love making. However... I am definitely NOT complaining.

Eventually, he pulled away and rubbed his mouth off, flipping me over and sitting me on his lap. 

"Fuck me, Alpha~" 

"With pleasure." He smirked, pressing a kiss to my lips and moving them slowly against my own. 

I moaned, another wave of slick spilling out of me. He lined himself up with my entrance, pushing inward with a growl. "Fuck, you are so wet..."

I felt my insides clenching around him and I let out a weak cry, my muscles trying to bring him in deeper. My wishes were granted when he pulled me into his lap, making me slid down his cock with little difficulty. I moaned when he hit deep inside, causing my to toss my head back and let out a primal whimper.

"So good, Nowaki." He nibbled at my neck, licking softly.

He started pounding into me, making me actually start drooling. I felt my insides churning as he continued mercilessly thrusting into me. I could feel my release coming when Katsune's knot started to swell, catching on my rim. He eventually got it fully inside, causing me to arch my back, shaking from the pleasure. Katsune came, biting into the junction between my neck and shoulder. I followed suit, feeling the bond come to life as I came down from my high.

It was then that I noticed the horrible choice in position. I would be stuck with Katsune's cock pressed lightly into my prostate for the next half an hour, however I didn't really mid because it was nice to feel him inside me. I smiled widely, feeling my body go limp in Katsune's arms, resting my head on his shoulder and wrapping my legs around his waist.

He kissed my forehead as he started whispering sweet nothings into my ear. "Strawberries..."

"What?"

"You taste like strawberries." I knew immediately that he was talking about my slick and I blushed a deep crimson.

"Katsu! That's embarrassing!"

"Sorry, but it's true. You taste nice." I mumbled something, hoping he hadn't heard but also hoping he had. "What was that?"

"I said, I'd hope so because now you're stuck with me..." He chuckled and kissed me.

"I wouldn't say I'm stuck with you, more like blessed."

"Katsune..."

"I love you, sunflower."

"I love you too."

After we'd finally been able to move, Katsune slipped on some boxers and went downstairs to get some more water bottles. I noticed him stop at the door and pull a piece of paper off of it.

"'Boys,

'We all went out to give you some privacy so you won't have to worry about being quiet. We'll be staying next door for the rest of the week! See you then! Have fun! ;)

\- Mom'"

Katsune started laughing after he read the letter out loud before going downstairs for the water. When he got back, I was already feeling a little restless again, which he must have noticed immediately.

"Need to go again soon?" I nodded.

"Hey, Katsune?"

"Yeah, sunflower?"

"Can I ride you this time?"

"Anything you want, beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya. That happened. Also, I apologize that this came out so late. I am writing from a hospital bed. So, yeah. Basically, I do competitive figure skating and when I was practicing my routine earlier at the rink, I put the front of my foot down to much and I tripped over the pick and slammed my hip onto the floor. I dislocated it and they said I may not be able to compete for a while so I'm a little salty right now.


	10. Birthday Presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH OHMIGOD MY INTERNET GOT SHUT OFF IM SORRY

"Kuroo Nowaki. What are you doing? Don't you have figure skating practice today?"

"I quit. I gave it up."

"What? Why?"

"I lost mom. I'm fucking miserable."

"Watch your language please. And honey, it was only one competition. There are so many more that you can win."

"You don't understand, that was an important competition! It basically decides your future in skating and I fell! I fell during the most important part of the damn routine!" I cried, wiping at my eyes. "And I don't even have Katsune to comfort me because he has volleyball practice!"

"Ok, you know what, I'm done. Get ready and go to practice. I'll drive you." He grabbed the edge of the blanket and tried to pull it off of me. 

"Mommmmmm! Nooo!"

"Sweetie, listen to me. This is what you love. This is what you want to do. You know what I used to want to do?"

"What?"

"I used to want to be a dinosaur. A T-Rex. I'd make my arms all short and run around the neighborhood, chasing cats and growling. Everyone was scared of me. And one day, my father said to me, 'Kei, it's time to leave all of that behind and grow up.' Actually he said, 'Kei, stop being a fucking dinosaur. It's stupid. Grow the fuck up.'"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, I thought I'd go to college and get my degree and come back to being a dinosaur later. But... I forgot how. What I'm trying to say is... don't lose your dinosaur. Yeah. Don't lose your dinosaur. Get dressed and I'll take you to the skating rink, ok?"

"But you're a human... you can't be a dinosaur... That was a strange and oddly long moral but... I'll take it." I climbed out of bed, my boxers and Katsune's hoodie clinging to my body. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, some sneakers, and brushed my hair before grabbing my hair and following my mother down the stairs.

"You stole a ton of Katsune's hoodies and shirts, didn't you?"

"Damn straight."

"Unlike you." Kotori called from the couch, Hikari pressed onto his chest, Yuuki asleep against his shoulder.

"Haha, very fucking funny." I said, narrowing my eyes at my soon to be brother-in-law. "Shut up."

"Off to practice?"

"Yeah."

"Good, Katsune called me earlier and asked if your there because he couldn't reach your phone."

"Oh, I left my charger at Kiseki's house. I'll ask him to bring it to me tomorrow."

"Oh, does Kiseki skate too?"

"Yep. I think he's mostly in it to see Kireina. He has a huge crush on her. It's honestly weird. Like no. Please. You are one of my best friends and that is my baby sister, please why?"

"Hey, they would be a good match. Besides, she is out of that relationship right? At least be happy about that."

"Why are you guys talking about me?" I let out a scared, completely manly sound when my sister spoke from the stairway. "Wow. Good to know that mating and bonding with Katsune hasn't made you any more of a girl."

"Wow. Good to know that you're still an Alpha prick."

"Hey! Stop being like that!"

"This is how we show our love." I said, giving her a hug only to receive an elbow to the rib. "Fuck!"

"Watch your mouth around my daughter." Yuuki hissed from the couch, pissed at being woken up from his longest nap in months, since being a mother is hard. "Go to practice and get out."

"Ok, bye!"

I walked into the warmth of June letting the cool breeze embrace my body as I walked to the car.

"Ah, isn't Katsune's birthday next week?" I nodded, watching my mother's face light up. "Any plans?"

"Nah. We're probably just going to hang out." I said, casually slipping into the car.

"Ooh, you know what's always a good birthday gift?"

"What?"

"Birthday sex."

"Mom! God, that's so embarrassing!"

"Oh, sweetie, you act like I don't know you've had sex. Don't be so embarrassed." He smiled, pinching my cheek as he drove down the road. "But really. I'd think about it. It doesn't have to be the dirty, sexy kind. The sweet, romantic kind is always better, yeah?"

"Yeah..." I looked out the window, contemplating what my mother had said. Is it really a good idea?

"Ah. Sweetheart, we're here! Have a good day!"

"You too, T-Rex."

"Oi!" I jumped from the car before my mother could lightly slap my arm. 

* A Few Hours Later *

I took off my skates, wiping sweat from my brow and sighing. I'd perfected the routine today, landing every mark and every detail. I was only pulled back out of my thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"Hiya, sunflower." Katsune whispered, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Hey..."

"Baby, what's wrong? You look a little down." 

"Nah, I... lost yesterday and I almost quit..."

"I assume you changed your mind then?"

"Yeah... my mom said he wanted to be a dinosaur once and not to lose my dinosaur."

"What does that even mean?" He laughed.

"I'm not exactly sure but it was a lovely story. You should ask him about it, I'm sure he'd love to tell you all about it." I smiled, grabbing Katsune's hand in mine. "Thank you..."

"Hmm? For what?"

"For being there for me... loving me... everything..."

"Don't thank me. I should thank you for letting me." He kissed my forehead before pulling me off the bench. "Now, you and I have a date."

"A date?"

"Mmhmm. My bed is waiting." He smiled. "Wait! I don't... mean like that..."

"I know." I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his and burying my head in his chest. "But... we could... if you wanted to." He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to?"

"I guess so, yeah..."

"Alright then."

"Oh, can we stop by my house first? I have to drop something off to my mom."

"Yeah, let's go, hmm?"

"Yeah."

* Kuroo House *

"I'm home."

"Pardon the intrusion."

"Welcome back boys." My mother called from the kitchen.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright, honey, come in here." I walked to the kitchen, Katsune heading into the living room with Yuuki, Kotori and Hikari. "What do you need, sweetheart?"

"Do you remember what you told me earlier?"

"About me wanting to be a dinosaur?"

"What? No! About... birthday gifts..." I felt my cheeks flush when my mother smirked at me. "Please. Don't look at me like that!"

"Sweetheart, it's ok. Don't be embarrassed, I'm your mother. You can tell and ask me anything."

"Well... what would you do?"

"I don't really understand what you mean, honey. Elaborate, please?"

"H-How would you go about... seducing... h-him...?"

"Well, if it were me and I were trying to seduce your father, though it's easy after this many years of marriage, I would probably set up something romantic. You know like a romantic speech or something. Or... if you wanted something steamier... I suppose you could dress yourself up a little, learn something new to spice it up a bit, that kind of thing. I suppose it depends on where you want the night to go."

"Ohohoho! Asking mommy for sex advice for you and my big bro? Sexy! However... if you want to know how my brother gets it up, just ask me! I've lived with him my whole life, plus, the walls are really thin!" Kiku, the youngest Kageyama son, said. 

"Go crawl back to the hole from where you came!" 

"Sorry, can't go back inside my mother!"

"Kiku. Watch your mouth. Your mother would be very disappointed to hear you speaking like that. Your father too."

"Sorry, Kei-san..." 

"God, you are so perverted..." 

"But... that is what you were doing right?" Oh, so now he's using his usual sweet attitude. I swear, he spends way too much time at the Terushima house. Although... I suppose it's not completely his fault...

"Yes. That's what I'm doing. But you can't tell anyone! Especially not Katsune!"

"Ok! I know it doesn't mean much, considering I'm only fifteen and you guys are seventeen, my brother about to be eighteen... however, I can give you some advice." I raised my brow at him, waiting for him to continue. "Don't be so surprised, he went into rut immediately following your first heat."

"W-Wha?"

"Yeah. Anyway. My brother... loves you. Basically, no matter what you do, he's going to want to do those kinds of things with you. Trust me. Even when he wasn't in rut, I've heard him moan your name through the night. I wouldn't worry. Besides... I've heard enough in my lifetime to know that birthday sex is something people... enjoy..." I heard my mother mumble something along the lines of 'Jesus Shouyou...' before picking up his phone and texting someone.

"Really?"

"Really. Seriously. When we went to see our grandparents last summer, he started crying because he saw a sunflower. He then called you."

"Wow..."

"Yeah. He's a total girl."

"Oh. Believe me when I say... he is definitely NOT a girl."

"Ew. Stop."

"No, you mole."

"What is with you and these nicknames? You call Kotori a potato, you call me a mole. I've literally never heard you call my brother a nickname."

"Oh, I have one for him but I prefer it stay between us."

"Oh my God. Do you have a daddy kink or something?"

"What? No! I just find that pet names are more personal."

"But... he calls you sunflower in front of us all the time?"

"Yeah, well... that's different."

"How?"

"I don't know. It just is." I huffed, not knowing why but knowing it indeed was. "Anyway, we're gonna go hang over at his house. Bye, mom."

"Oh, sweetie?"

"Hm?"

"Small advice. Make him wait for it. Maybe no sex until his birthday? Make him anticipate it?"

"But... I'd feel bad..."

"What? Why?"

"Because, we were going to- nevermind. Bye!" My face flushed, causing me to spacewalk out of the room. No sex, hmm?

"Hey, sunflower."

"H-Hey!"

"Are you ok? You look a little flushed..."

"I'm fine! Um, could we maybe... skip doing... things... tonight?"

"Oh, yeah! Don't worry about it!" He smiled, showing it really was ok. "But. In turn, we have to cuddle. All night."

"As if we wouldn't have anyway." I smirked, nuzzling against the hand he'd pressed to my cheek. "Now. Let's go, yeah?"

"Let's go."

That night, we cuddled while watching Harry Potter movies and talking about whether or not Tom and Daniel were together in real life or not. I believe it. (I swear to God, what is wrong with me?) It wasn't until halfway through the third movie that I noticed Katsune had fallen asleep, head rested on my shoulder.

And no matter how old we get, I always want to see that face.

 

* The Birthday of Kageyama Katsune *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Katsune! Happy birthday to you!" We all sang, smiling at the look on Katsune's face. He had on one of the largest smiles I'd ever seen. My mother said it reminded him of Shouyou when they were in high school.

I leaned over and whispered against his shoulder, "Make your wish, sunshine."

He smiled at the nickname before blowing out the candles and turning to face me, grabbing my cheek and kissing me lightly. "I already got my wish. You."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"OHHHHHH! You call him sunshine! Is it because he calls you sunflower and he helps you grow as a person?"

"God, you little mole! Stop listening to our conversations! Especially personal ones!" I screeched, my face going bright red from a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"I was right!" Kiku laughed, however he stopped when he saw the pointed glare he was receiving from his mother. I laughed.

"Hey." Katsune said, pulling me into his chest. "Can you believe that we've been together for three years and three months to the day."

"No. It feels like just yesterday I confessed. But it also feels like its been forever that we've been together..."

"I feel the same way..." He leaned in, slowly pulling me into a soft kiss, gently moving our lips together. We stopped however when we heard a camera clicking. "Screw it."

He kissed me again, making it appear as a deeper, more lust filled one but it was just as gentle and loving as the one before. 

"I thank the gods everyday I get to spend with you."

"Me too."

Later that night after everyone had calmed down and gone to bed, Katsune came home with me to stay the night. I'd said that that was part of his birthday present. I'd given the first gift at the party, a hoodie that says 'Aye! He's Mine!' on the back. I obviously have a matching one. The second part was a sleep over. And third... well, he'd just have to wait to find out.

We got upstairs, wishing my parents goodnight and heading off to bed ourselves. I pulled him to the bed, telling him to sit down before I carefully sat on his lap, smiling when he pushed my bangs out of my eyes. 

"Thank you." He whispered, voice full of love and happiness. I knew this voice. It was the voice he used when he whispered sweet nothings to me after we made love.

"Hmm? For what?"

"For making this one of my best birthdays ever." I smiled, kissing his lips gently. I chuckled a bit when he let out a groan and fell back against the mattress carefully, causing me to straddle him. "Hey, Nowaki?"

"Yeah?"

"What Kiku said before... is that really why you call me sunshine?"

"Yeah..." I wasn't surprised when he smiled and flipped us over, my back pressed to the mattress, his hands tucked under my back for comfort and support. "Hey, Katsune?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you make love to me...?" I knew my eyelashes had fluttered a bit, creating something of a dramatic effect.

"Yeah." He whispered against the column in my neck.

We slowly and gradually stripped off our clothing, feeling each others skin like we never had before. I was comforted whenever he gently ran his fingers over our bond mark or kissed it lightly. He'd run his fingers up and down my back, drawing circles on the skin, pressing gentle kisses to my neck and jaw.

A set of fingers ventured up my thigh, gently dragging his fingers against the milky pale skin. When the finally reached my entrance, I found myself to already be a little wet something that happened naturally when aroused. He easily guided his middle finger into me, stretching me out a bit before pulling it back out and going back in with the same finger and his index. The fingers stretched me until he could fit in his ring finger, pushing them in to the second knuckle. 

He pulled them out, creating a wet popping noise. He aligned himself with my entrance, easily thrusting into me in a slow, gentle pace. He picked up the pace a little, causing me to moan when he hit my prostate dead on. 

"K-Katsune...!" I moaned, moving my hips back against him, feeling the need to be filled by him. "A-Ah!"

"I love you, Nowaki."

"I l-love you too..!"

"U-Um, Nowaki?"

"What?"

"I think this jump started your heat..."

"What? Why?"

"Well, um, you just started producing a lot more slick..."

"Oh, ok. Then what's the problem?"

"I, ah, I'm not wearing a condom..."

"Did you cum inside of me?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Ok. Katsune, did you knot?"

"No." He shook his head frantically and I laughed. "Nowaki! It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is! I won't get pregnant or something if you didn't knot me! It's ok!"

"Oh... I forgot about that..." He hung his head in shame, resting his head on my shoulder.

"It's ok. But now would be a good time to pull out and put on a condom, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright, I'll text my mom and your mom and let them know that my heat started and I'll ask them to alert the school, ok?" He nodded, walking to the desk and grabbing the knot-proof condoms, placing them on my bedside table.

I grabbed my phone, sending a message to the 'Omega Groupchat' thing we'd set up for things like this. It consists of me, my mom, Katsune's mom, Yuuki, and Karasu. 

Me: Ok, so we may have accidentally jump started my heat so can someone please call the school and let them know that we won't be there for the rest of the week and most of next?

Mom: Oh, sweetie. Nice job. 

Me: Mom, it's not funny.

Mom: Well, did he cum inside of you?

Me: Katsune and I already had this conversation, I'd rather not have it again.

Mom: I'm going to take that as a yes and that he didn't knot which is why you aren't freaking out.

Me: Yes, ok? Bingo.

Babe's Mom: Oh god! What if you get pregnant!?

Mom: Shouyou, read the last few messages.

Babe's Mom: Oh... ok!

Thing Two: Oh, speaking of pregnancy, I might be pregnant again.

Mom: WHAT!?

Babe's Mom: WHAT?

Me: Oh, wow. Ok, bye. I'm going to go and get knoted now.

Ginger Ninja: This whole chat is a trainwreck.

I laughed at the last message and Katsune raised a brow in amusement at the sound I made.

"Well, Yuuki is pregnant again."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Oh God. Our dad is gonna be so pissed off."

"Same here. However, it's getting kind of hot in here so I can't really focus on that." I motioned down to my thighs that were covered in both slick and semen. I shivered when he ran a finger through the liquids on my thighs. "Katsune..."

"I got you, I know." He smiled gently, aligning himself to my entrance once again.

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh? For what?"

"For ruining the romantic and sweet birthday sex..."

"Sunflower, you didn't ruin anything. I promise." He kissed my feverish cheek, thrusting harshly into me.

I loved romantic, slow sex. However, when I'm in heat... I like it hard and rough most of the time. Yes, there are times during heat where you need it to be gentle, a show of comfort if you will. This, however, was not one of those times.

"Ngh..." I felt the heat edging at my brain causing lewd words and phrases from my swollen lips. "God, Alpha... fuck me! Please, knot me!"

I felt Katsune shiver under my fingers, thrusting into me faster and harder. My jaw had gone slack, my mouth hanging open, drool coming out of my mouth along with moans and whimpers. I moaned loudly when I felt his knot grow, forcing its way inside of my body. I let out an animalistic sound, my legs curling around Katsune's waist, cum shooting from my erect cock. 

"Oh, fucking shit Katsune..."

"Same..." He panted.

After it had all gone back to normal, Katsune and I lay in bed, waiting another round of heat to rush through me. 

"So... we graduate soon..."

"Mmhmm..."

"Nowaki, I was thinking... y'know since we are going to the same university and all... do you maybe want to get an apartment with me...?"

"Really?" He nodded. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I wrapped my legs around him again. "Of course!"

"Good." It was silent for a few minutes until,

"My heat started again." I whimpered, our romantic moment ruined by the need to be fucked and knoted.

However, I couldn't complain when I was pushed down, my ass in the air, ready for Katsune to take. And take he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this made up for my absence. It ended up being 20 pages long. I'm just-


	11. Overwhelming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was this so salt and angst. Holy shit. Like. I'm not even sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ END NOTES.

Graduation had come by sooner than any of us had expected, leaving us all with less time tban we thought to prepare. With Kotori and Yuuki's wedding coming up, the almost pregnancy (even though mine only lasted for ten seconds, Yuuki's lasting a week), finding an apartment for Katsune and I, a house with enough room for Kotori, Yuuki, Hikari and their growing family, the fact that they are getting married on December 4th with our heats coming up isn't making us hold our breaths.

Since the dorms in Tokyo say that omega's, bonded or not, can only live with other omega's and not Alphas or betas, we have to find an actual apartment complex that does allow it. I know it sounds strange, however, there aren't many landlords that allow that. Once, Katsune and I checked out one that had been said to allow it and the landlady almost freaked out when she found out that we weren't married. Needless to say, Katsune and I left the apartment complex stuttering and blushing, neither wanting to talk about marriage.

Now, that doesn't mean we don't want to get married. I have full intentions of marrying this man, obviously. However, it's a bit awkward to talk about things that have become a bit of a sore subject for me. 

After a competition, which I won, Katsune brought me a bouquet of sunflowers and three different people, not including my mother, Yuuki, and Shouyou-san, pulled out their phones for recording of the 'proposal'. I, on the other hand, almost cried when he started laughing, saying that it wasn't a proposal and that he didn't plan to propose for quite a while. I blamed the tears on my win, saying I was happy. But in reality, I was devastated.

As an omega, your emotions are heightened and you are more inclined to show emotion, whether you want to or not. And when Katsune said that... I couldn't help but feel... unwanted. Even though I know he loves me, when something like that is said, you start to doubt yourself. So when I saw his expression change for a fraction of a second, it didn't help. And all honesty, that was probably why I didn't talk to him for two days. And now, the third day and the day before graduation, I was almost surprised by the sound of something hitting my window. 

I stood up, Katsune's favorite hoodie covering my body. It was cold, even for a November, causing me to gasp when I saw him outside my window in shorts and a t-shirt. He beckoned for me to open the window to which I texted him to just come inside. Like hell I'm letting out the warm air in my bedroom. He nodded, giving me a thumbs up and I heard Kotori yell, "THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW YOU FUCKED UP!" To which Yuuki responded with, "STOP SWEARING IN FRONT OF OUR DAUGHTER, HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?"

I heard the door knob rattle and a slight thud. "Sunflower... the door is locked."

"I know."

"Can you please unlock it?" He didn't sound annoyed... more... sad.

"Why should I?"

"What?"

"It's not like you want me anytime soon, right?"

"Ok. What are you even talking about?" Ah. That. That annoyed lilt in his voice. I ran over to the door, throwing it open to be met with said eyes and a grimace. "Nowaki. Please. Tell me what you are talking about."

"You said..." I felt myself getting choked up. "Nah, don't worry about it. I-I'm just being stupid. Really. Just my hormones."

I smiled but Katsune just frowned, reaching for my hand and when I flinched away, he looked as though he'd been burned.

"Nowaki...?"

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that!"

"Nowaki. Is this about the other day?" I was silent, unwilling to give him an answer. "Nowaki. Answer me."

"I'm sorry, did you just command me?" My voice cracked and the tears were spilling. "H-How could you do that? How could you say that to me? You know how I feel about that!"

"N-Nowaki, I'm sor-"

"No! Just get out! I get it! You don't want to marry me and you don't want to see me all the time! I'm just a piece of omega meat who lets you fuck them and command them around!"

"Never, ever say that! When have I ever treated you like that!? I love you! I have never called it that! Do I fuck you!? No! I don't! Because to me it is more than that! And if you think I don't want to marry you, maybe you should hope off of your suppressants and get the hell out of lala land! Jesus Christ, Nowaki! I want to marry you! I do! I want to marry you so fucking bad that I'm willing to cut my god damn arms off! Do you understand me!?" I hardly noticed that he'd pinned my wrists to the wall behind him and was yelling. No. Not yelling. Screaming. At me.

"W-Why...?"

"Why what?" He spat, obviously annoyed, causing a set of fresh tears to roll down my cheeks.

"Why are you even with me...? Why do you even put up with me!? WHY DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME!?" I screamed, my voice shrill and broken. As the sobs tumbled from my parted lips, Katsune, for the first time, understood exactly what I was feeling. And when he wrapped his arms around me and we slid to the floor in the middle of the hallway, I cried. I sobbed into his neck, not understanding how I could even begin to deserve this man.

"Hey, hey... baby, please..." His voice cracked a little too, alerting me that I must have been letting out some very distressed hormones. "Don't say that please..."

"W-Why not...? I-I... God, Katsu... I just wanna die..."

"W-What?"

My vision started to fade, despite Katsune's voice reaching out to me, yelling my name and my mother's.

 

When I woke up again, I was in my bed. However, my forehead was wet from a damp cloth. My window was open, letting in a cool breeze and moonlight. I no longer had on Katsune's hoodie, just a pair of shorts. And when I looked at the chair next to my bed, I saw Katsune's figure, hunched over my bed, his chest lying near my feet, his right hand tightly clasping mine.

I let out a light whimper, remembering our fight before I blacked out. The door creaked and Kotori stalked in. "Hey. How you feeling, Nowaki?"

"I-I'm fine... was Katsune upset? Mad? Does he hate me?"

"Hah, even when you're lying around sick you still want to make sure that Katsune is alright. I guess that's what love is, yeah? I do the same for Yuuki..." He looked out at the moon before looking back at me. "And no. He wasn't mad and he doesn't hate you. He loves you. Which is probably why he has tear stained cheeks and has been sitting by you all day, not even getting up to eat."

"H-He did that...?"

"Of course he did. My baby brother is in love with you. Madly so. That boy would track you down from the bottom of the ocean. And believe when I say,... he would give everything to marry you. Everything. Goodnight, Nowaki."

It was times like these when I remember how good of a guy he is...

I squeezed Katsune's hand and he stirred gently, eyes fluttering as he adjusted to the light.

"H-Hey..." I whispered.

"Hey..."

"I-I'm sorry, I don't kn-"

"Nowaki, please listen to me for a minute." He took a deep breath. "I... love you. And it takes everything in my wellbeing not to tell you everyday, but... Nowaki, you're my soulmate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And after today... hell, maybe I should tell you everyday. I'm starting to realize that if I don't tell you, you won't know. And it's the same for me. If you don't tell me how you're feeling, I will never know what to do... Please. I need you to tell me."

"I-I..." His words shocked me, sounding poetic even with their simplistic nature. "Katsune, I... I want to marry you... and when you said what you said at the skating rink... I don't know, I felt devastated. It had never crossed my mind that you didn't want to marry me, but... I started to get so upset..."

"Sunflower... please, never ever doubt how much I love you. Not a day goes by that I don't think about marrying you and starting a family with you. I want all of that and more with you. My life... is meaningless without you. There is no one I'd rather spend the rest of forever with you. Never forget that. Nowaki, when the day comes that I do propose to you, I want you to remember what I'm saying right now and I want you to never forget. I will never leave you. We will have our happy ending. We will get married. That just isn't... now. Ok?"

I nodded, feeling overwhelmed by his romantic words.

"I love you, ok?"

"I love you too, Katsu..."

"Now, can I get in bed with you? I'm cold and my neck hurts." I chuckled, pulling him into my arms.

"I always want you in bed with me."

"Likewise. Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah. 
> 
> NEWS. I'm going to be doing something like a giveaway! You guys are probably thinking, "Why?" Answer: Because I want to. Why should you care: Free stuff. 
> 
> No. I'm not giving out fucking chrome books. Unlike some people, I don't have miney pouring out of my ass, literally have zero dollars.
> 
> I'm going to be making costume art that depicts certain scenes from the story! In fact, they will be the ones you guys like best! Does it have to be this story? No! It could literally be anything I've written! Or hell, something I haven't! Y'know something you'd like to see!
> 
> All you have to do is tell me your favorite part of any of my stories and why and then there you go! It's fucking easy. It literally takes like two minutes. I will also take any story prompts you guys would like me to write! There will be three ultimate winners and basically I just want someone to make me laugh really hard. So. Yeah. I will obviously dedicate those stories and art to you guys personally so. If you want to. Go ahead.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Avery~


	12. Not A Typical Love Story.

It's been six months since graduation. Which means it's been three months since we started living together. The complications that arrived in our relationships that time have dissolved into a hope for the future. I had tried to put the thought of marriage at the back of my mind, which proved difficult from our brothers' nuptials last month and the announcement of their second pregnancy. I had in fact been extremely happy for them, only showing my momentary sadness to my mother, who gave me some advice. 'Someday, you two will have something just like that. Don't be sad, it'll happen for you and you will always have that.' Actually, I wouldn't say advice as much as I would say a nice quote. 

I brushed past the sad nature and walked back to Katsune, sitting down on his lap. He'd started stroking my hair, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I smiled happily when his hand rubbed my back, offering some small amounts of affection until we could be alone in each others company. I had found myself accepting that I probably won't be getting married for a few years at least. However, I keep his words in mind as hope for our future. I understand that he dies want to marry but he wants to spend more time as a mated pair. I heard someone whispering in my ear so I turned around, looking into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Sorry, had you said something?"

"Nah. I was just wondering if you wanted to head home soon. You seem pretty tired." I nodded and he smiled kissing my forehead. "Alright guys. Nowaki and I are gonna head home since we have a busy day planned for tomorrow."

I raised my eyebrow at that, "We do?"

"Yup! Just you wait!" He smiled before standing up, despite the fact that I was sitting on his lap. He quickly wrapped an arm under my legs, carrying me like a bride on their lucky day. I felt a blush on my face and a squeeze of my heart. My mother gave me a soft look and smiled, standing up to hug me, my brother and sister following suit. Katsune set me down to receive the hugs before guiding me out of the hotel room and into the breezy April night.

As I looked up at the stars, I felt a little envious. Obviously not towards the stars. Everyone. And I mean, everyone, is in a relationship around me. Yes, I am too, don't get me wrong! But... marriage? No. But you know who does? My parents. My brother. Ugh. Why am I so jealous? 

"Stop." 

"Huh?" 

"You smell distressed and sad and so you should stop." 

"I'm not doing anything..."

"Nowaki, I've known you my entire life. I know when something is wrong. Please stop, I can feel in the bond mark that you're upset." When I didn't say anything more, he sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me to a stop. "Is this because Yuuki and Tori are having another baby?" 

"Yeah... I don't know, I guess it's just my instincts."

"Well, do you want pups, Now?" I nodded shyly, my messy black hair sweeping in front of my eyes. He pushed back my bangs and pressed a kiss there, giving me a soft smile. "I want them too, ok?"

"Yeah, but... nevermind..." I sighed, looking down at the ground. 

"If there is something bothering you, tell me."

"It's just that... these just feel like hollow promises."

"What?"

"You promised me that you wanted to marry me, promised that you want to have kids with me... I just... I don't know. I know you want to marry me, I guess, but when?"

"Nowaki. Trust me when I say that I want to marry you badly and the day I prove that will come. So, before you catch a cold, let's go inside and take a shower, yeah?"

"Ok." I could hear the annoyed tone in my own voice which is probably why he gave me a strange look, unlocking the door with an odd expression. I shivered, my bond mark emitting a type of vexation. I could tell he was more worried than anything else, though probably annoyed with my evasive attitude.

It was true. I am angry with him. I love him so much and I know I should just be patient.and wait but it's not really my fault. I am insecure. I could blame it on being an omega but that's not just it. It's all of it. It's my insecurities about my body, mind and just myself completely. If I can't even believe that Katsune loves me, despite it all, how could I feel secure? 

* The Next Day *

"Alright, so! I planned a picnic for us." Katsune said, smiling brightly as we got situated in the car. "Now... did you take your medicine?"

"Yes." I said, allowing a small smile to grace my lips. 

A few years ago, I had been diagnosed with manic depression, also known as bipolar disorder. Ever since then, I have been on antidepressants. Without them, I feel my worst and yet sometimes... I still feel that way. Like yesterday.

"Alright, let's head to the park then, yeah?" At my nod we kept driving in silence, the only noise was the radio and Katsune's voice occasionally singing. I felt myself smile at his voice. It was one of the things I loved most about Katsune. His voice was low and somewhat raspy, however his singing voice managed to be even more beautiful and entrancing. I must have let my thoughts carry on because I heard, "We're here."

I climbed out of the car, trailing behind Katsune slowly. I sat down on the picnic blanket and looked at the trees and flowers around us, inhaling the scent. It reminded me of the summer were Katsune and I worked at my mother's friend, Tadashi-san's, flower shop. Tadashi-san and his husband were a rare couple. An Alpha and a Beta. They were, however, truly in love with each other. He'd told me the story, saying that he was in love with my mother when they were in high school and continued to carry the torch up until college. The man he married had been his roommate, a quiet, mysterious man. Basically the opposite of my mother. They'd been a little awkward around each other for a few months and when they'd started dating, he felt bad, knowing that they couldn't have children naturally. Tadashi was a Beta. Or so everyone thought. He presented as an omega at age twenty-four, late for an omega or anyone really.

"... is that ok?"

"Huh? What?"

"You didn't hear anything I just said, did you?" I looked down, shaking my head. "That's alright. I was just wondering if I could ask you something, though you have to wait to say anything until I'm done." I nodded, urging him to continue.

"Alright. Nowaki, you and I have been best friends for our entire lives, a couple for a part of it. And that part has been the greatest. I know that I said I wanted to wait a few years and all but I found myself thinking, if you're going to do it anyway, why not do it now? Nowaki, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my best friend, my mate, my first and only love. I want to wake up next to.you everyday for the rest of our lives. I know we already do that and all but I mean as my wife. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me and make me the happiest Alpha in the entire world?" I had gone silent, tears welled up in my eyes. I nodded silently and fell into his chest.

"Would the answer be anything but yes?"

"No."

 

And true to these words, I found myself in front of my family, nearly a year later.

"We're having a baby!"

Everyone had moved to hug me, showing affection to us. It had been six months since we got married and we were expecting a baby. 

"Nice job, little brother. You two deserve this." Kotori said, clapping a hand on Katsune's shoulder, avoiding jostling his son awake.

After a few hours, we were left alone and Katsune placed gentle hands around my stomach, rubbing at the slight protrusion.

"I'm so happy that we're having a baby..."

"Me too."

 

After everything we went through, I wouldn't give my three children and husband up. We've been married for five years, long enough to have a son and a set of twins, a boy and a girl. And so as my oldest crawled into bed with us, scared by the storm, I couldn't help but my smile. I know that Katsune loves me. But I also know ours was not a typical love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH. ITS THE END. I am so sorry for my absence, things have been rough for me recently! I would like to say that I do openly have manic depression and that it is a very serious and scary thing. I wanted Nowaki to have a solid reason for his changing emotions and that was it. I'm sorry that this chapter is probably horribly wriiten but, yeah! So a new fic will be posted soon! I will either be writing the IwaOi or KageHina arc for this story but I'm not sure which! Also, can anyone guess who Tadashi's mystery husband is? ;)


	13. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored. Have this poorly written Epilogue.

As Nowaki laced up his skates, he saw Katsune’s form over his daughter, Inori’s own feet, tying the smaller skates. The boys, Shiryoku and Mizuki, were already ready to go, practically jumping around.

 

This would be the first time the twins would go ice skating, though Shiryoku had gone to practice with his mother when he was six. Eight years later, he’d joined a small group practice for skating, like Nowaki had. He’d said that his mother looked so beautiful. His father laughed and said, “Such eros.”

 

Nowaki blushed and smacked his husband lightly, looking shocked at the next words spoken. “Momma, what’s ‘eros’?”

 

“U-Uh… y-you’ll find out when you’re older…” He glared at Katsune, who raised his hands up defensively. “We’ve been married for thirteen years and I still can’t deal with you…”

 

“Aww, sunflower, you still love me.”

 

“Obviously.” He allowed the kiss on his cheek until he noticed Shiryoku seeming to dim. “Hey, honey? Are you ok?”

 

“U-Um, yeah… my stomach just feels a little strange. I’ll be fine…”

 

“Alright, do you want to take some medicine?” The fourteen year old shook his head, causing Nowaki to smile. His son had always been tough. “Well, if you start feeling any worse, just let me know, ok?”

 

“Ok!” He smiled, going through the door and onto the rink, skating around before practicing his quadruple toe loops. He’d gotten really good recently and Nowaki was proud, his son had a way with eros. 

 

“Oh, hey, Kiseki!” Nowaki called upon seeing his brother-in-law starting his daily rounds with the younger skaters. “How’s my sister ?”

 

“Still my beautiful and tall husband!” He said, jumping to sit on the desk when a silver haired boy ran up to him. “Hey, Haitsu! Is your sister looking after the little ones?”

 

“Of course! Hey, Uncle Nowaki!” The fifteen year old Alpha called. 

 

“Hey, kid. Anyway, I have to go and check on Shiryoku. He has a bit of a stomach ache but he still insists on skating!” Nowaki laughed, waving and heading into the rink again. He looked towards Shiryoku, whose stamina seemed a little strained. He started to slow down before falling to the floor, clutching his stomach.

 

“Shiryoku! Are you ok!?” The omega skated into the center of the gym, leaning over his son and stopping in his tracks. “Oh…”

 

“Sunflower, what happened?”

 

“So, our son is an omega…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
